Faces From the Past
by PhaseShift
Summary: Ranma, Akane, Ukuo and Ryoga turn up after being thought dead for 23 years. Where have they been all this time?


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2. This is not for profit just for fun.

This is my first fanfic and probably won't be updated often. I don't have a lot of time to put aside for writing but will get new chapters up as often as i can. If people continue reading them that is.

I decided to make the prologue without any dialogue between the charcters. Hope you like it. Please Review 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Everyone was gathered in the Tendo Dojo. Kasumi her husband Tofu and their child Kimiko who was 14. Soun, Genma, Nodoka and Nabiki. Every year they would all gather and talk about what has been happening in there lives. Every year since that day that caused all their lives to change.

Nabiki now ran her own company. It was a law firm, not a very big one, but it keep her living a comfortable life. She had never had any children and had been through many failed relationships. Even one with Kuno, which to this day she still can't figure out why she got involved with him. That one ended with both Tatewaki and Kodachi in mental institutions. After that she was with a few different guys off and on but nothing seemed to last. That is till she meet her current fiancé who she has been with for that past 4 years. They planed on getting married some time toward the end of the year.

Kasumi and Dr. Tofu had been married for the past 20 years. It had taken Ranma and Akane nearly two years to get the good doctor to a point where he could remain mostly calm around Kasumi. They were married three years after that in a western style ceremony like the one Ranma and Akane had had. The wedding wasn't the high point of there lives however due to loss of Ranma and Akane a few months before. They had poster sized picture of them hanging in the front of the dojo during the wedding. After all if it wasn't for Ranma and Akane they might never have gotten together. Six years after they were married they had a daughter Kimiko. She was their first and only child, they had tried to have more without any success.

Kasumi was still mostly like her old self. Nothing ever seemed to bother her. She would spend her days cooking, cleaning and helping her daughter with school work. There was nothing really different about her except that at time you could see in her eyes she was thinking to the past, of that day.

Dr. Tofu still had his practice and it provided good money. He even started an acupuncture class that he would teach once a week for a little extra money. However he never taught any of the advanced techniques to any of his students. There where only two people he trusted enough to teach those techniques to, his wife and daughter. Though Kasumi had little interest in learning any of the more advanced techniques. Kimiko wanted to learn everything she could be taught in the area.

Kimiko was a quiet girl who liked to study. She does well in school and rarely gets into any trouble. Since she was born she has been learning all she could from her father about martial-arts and medicine. Genma even helped in her martial-arts training. Being a quick learner helped her become a skilled fighter and a very good at practicing medicine.

Soun had become a broken man. He would almost never talk anymore. Most of his days were spent in bed. He would never cry anymore. He had lost the ability to do so long ago. He keep to himself these days and was almost completely devoid of emotion, not much more then a shell. There were times, though rare, that he would almost return to being his old self. Though they never lasted to long, maybe a game or two of shogi but that was all.

Genma and Nodoka had been through hard times but had managed to overcome them in the past 5 years. Genma changed the most out of anyone in the past 23 years. He was no longer a lazy freeloader that blamed everything on everyone else. He had lost weight and gained muscle but was still just a little chubby. He even worked now. Six days of the week he taught classes in the Tendo Dojo. His own skill in the art had vastly improved over the years. Due to that he was able to create many more of his own techniques. Though he never came close to hitting the same level in the art his son had.

Nodoka remained much the same as she was before. The only thing that really changed about her was her devoting to honor. She still believed in honor and held to it, but not nearly as much as she once had. Now she believed some things are just more important then honor.

Every year on this day they would all gather here early in the day and spend it together. They would try to make it feel like old times, it never really worked. Up until dinner that is. At dinner it was always quiet. Not one word was ever said and everyone always looked gloom. Two spaces were always set and remained unoccupied.

It had been this way ever since that day 23 years ago.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

** 23 years ago**

Ranma and Akane had been married a little over two years. They had admitted to loving each other about five months after the failed wedding and started dating. As always when they tried to be alone they were interrupted either by the jealous fiancee, "Ranma, Prepare to die" or "unhand her fiend" they were never able to spend time alone. Even so in that time they slowly got closer. They even stoped with the name calling… mostly. Now they only really called each other "Baka" or "Tomboy" in a playful manner. Akane even stop beating Ranma every time Shampoo, Kodachi or Ukyo would jump onto him. Instead she would send the whoever it was latching onto Ranma into orbit and not Ranma himself.

After a year of this they were married in a western style ceremony. It was held in secret and only a few people were invited. Nibiki wasn't told about it till last minute to prevent her from inviting the fiancées and everyone else with a grudge against Ranma so it could be destroyed. Soun and Genma were unhappy about this because they wanted to have a big ceremony with many guests. When they brought up there arguments to Ranma, Akane, Kasumi and Nodoka they were silenced by four glares that promised death and the sound of a katana being drawn.

Shampoo, with Cologne's help, spent the first couple weeks after the wedding doing everything she could think of to break up the marriage. Anything from potions to magic and even hypnosis. She came close once when she got Ranma to successfully drink one of the many love potions she gave him. The potion worked for about an hour then Ranma got splashed by cold water and became female. This somehow reversed the effect of the potion turning the undying love for Shampoo to pure hate. Onna-Ranma then promptly turned on Shampoo and kicked her clear across Nerima. By the end of the day the potion had completely wore off.

After that Shampoo gave up. The kick she had gotten cracked a rib. She was forbid by Cologne to continue her pursuits of Ranma until a time when she has fully healed and been much better trained. They decided to return to China and get underway so Shampoo could one day return and claim Ranma.

Once back in China, Shampoo's training began. Cologne had some how convinced the tribal council that what had happened had been for the best and that with a few years of training Shampoo would bring Ranma back to the village. Because of this Shampoo was allowed to train and her punishment for not bringing Ranma back was only minor. This was with the condition that she bring Ranma to the village in 5 years, failure would mean banishment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ukyo tried to take all her frustrations out on Ranma after the wedding. Screaming at him how she was suppose to be his bride not Akane. How he was promised to her and was dishonoring her by marring Akane. Pulling out her battle spatula she proceeded to try and beat Ranma senseless. He just stared dodging the blows not letting a single one land. While dodging said blows he tried and tried to calm her down but nothing he tried seem to have any effect. In the end he stood still just to let her get beating him out of her system.

After that Ukyo spent most of her days sulking in her little room above her restaurant. Konatsu tried all he could to cheer her up it worked at times. He managed to get her to laugh and to start talking again. It took him three weeks to get her to reopen the restaurant. Had it taken any longer they would have had to close for good because money had almost run out rent was almost due.

About a week and a half after she reopened the restaurant Ukyo started going back to school. Having to beat some sense into the principle to get her homeroom changed so as to see as little of Ranma as possible.

It took over a year for Ranma to get Ukyo to talk to him again and about eight months after that for her to become his friend again. It was almost like old times between the two. Ukyo even started going on to her "Ranma your mine" way of acting every now and then. But now it was more just for fun and not really trying to win Ranma over. She realized she had lost and was slowly moving on.

She had even become good friends with Akane. And because Ranma had been training Akane since they had been getting along she was and almost an equal match for Ukyo. So the two started sparing together and both started showing steady improvement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ryoga's luck ran out when Akane decided to give her 'P-chan' a bath in the furo about a month after the failed wedding. Then being on the wrong side of a mallet, he was sent completely out of Nerima into a forest in the middle of nowhere. He spent a couple months traveling aimlessly through Japan training here and there so her could get his revenge on Ranma for Akane hating him.

It wasn't long before he ended up at Akari's farm. She was more then happy to take him in. Living there for the next few months Ryoga kept up his training to get himself to a level that Ranma wouldn't stand a chance. He knew this probably wouldn't happen, how could he beat someone who managed to kill a god. He knew this rationally but continued his training so he could beat him. It was the only thing that kept him going.

While there he would go out on dates with Akari and began to realize that he liked Akari but she was not someone he would want an intimate relationship with. Just someone he would like to have as a friend. When he told this to her she was heartbroken and started to cry. The next day he was packing to leave and she told him that it was still alright for him to stay. He declined saying he need to settle his score with Ranma.

He Found the Tendo Dojo surprisingly fast. It only took 3 days, he had barely gotten lost at all on the way. Once there, he found Ranma and challenged him to a fight. It was a god fight, Ranma almost didn't have to hold back. It lasted for Twenty minutes before Ranma decided to end it. Once it was over Ryoga's unconscious body was dragged into the house.

Once he regained consciousness Kasumi and Nabiki let him have it for what he had done to Akane. When they were finished they left Ryoga in the room by himself. He left to find Akane and apologize. Finding he right out side the room he began apologizing. She would not forgive him for what he had done and told him to leave.

In the next 7 months he would show up at the Tendo's now and then and each time showed less interest in fighting Ranma. It took awhile but Akane somewhat forgave him for what he had done. There was a treat attached, that if he ever tried that again with anyone, she take him to the vet and have him neutered. He got the point.

Ryoga stopped trying to kill Ranma every time he saw him. Instead over time they became friends and Ryoga started to live at the Tendo dojo and Ranma got himself and Ryoga a job. Because of this Ryoga wasn't allowed to go anywhere even from one room to another without someone to guide him. He replaced Genma as Ranma's sparing partner in the mornings and even helped a little with Akane's training.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ranma and Ryoga had just finished saving up enough to go to Jusenkyo so they could get their curses cured. They only earned enough for themselves and Akane because she had insisted on coming along. When Ukyo heard they were going she too insisted on going. Because of her business earnings she was able to pay for herself.

After they prepared for the trip it took a little over a week to make it to Jusenkyo. Upon arriving they ran into a surprise. Somehow Shampoo had found out about their trip and had many of the Amazon warriors from the village with her geared for battle.

She demanded they all leave except for Ranma. He was to stay and be he husband. When they refused to do as she said she had the archers arm and aim their bows. Ranma became a blur and in a short time every arrow each archer had was broke in two and laying on the ground

Ranma went over and tried to talk her out of what she was doing. She would not listen to him saying he was her property and had no right to tell her what to do. Before he knew what was going on he was knocked to the ground. Several warriors jumped on him to try and restrain him. They were only about to hold him for about 15 seconds. By the time he got away however he heard a scream. Looking over at Akane, Ukyo and Ryoga he seen them laying on the ground bleeding badly and it looked as if they were already dead. Looking up from their bodies he seen another large force of amazons that had to of snuck up from behind.

Ranma screamed in anguish going into a deep depression. The amazons gathered around him in a tight ring opening only to let Shampoo get to him. She told him that he was now hers and would do what she said. He was not listening to this instead going deeper into depression. After what seemed like years to him he looked up to see Shampoo smirking. This put him over the edge and he released a perfect shi-shi-hokodan. It was the first time he had used the move since the first week he learned it and it was the first time he did it in its complete form.

He put so much of his ki into it that it managed to destroy Jusenkyo and kill most of the amazon warriors leaving less then ten alive all badly injured. Ranma was so depleted of ki after the attack that within a few minutes the world went black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Present**

Dinner was just finishing up at the Tendo dojo and Genma was trying to get so to play a game of shogi. But this time, like most, it was a lost cause. So Genma decided to go to the dojo and get in a little training before bed. He was joind shortly afterward by Kimiko.

Everyone else just sat and talked for a few hours before bed. Mostly just talking about what had been going on around Nerima lately. When everyone was tired they decided to turn in for the night. Nodoka when out to get Genma and Kimiko. In an hour everyone was in an uneasy sleep. They never slept well on this night.

Over the rooftops of Nerima four figures and been seen jumping roof to roof.


End file.
